Avengers: United
Disclaimer: I would like everyone to know that I’m back from my long, long hiatus lol. I will be working on my “games” and such. Game Development Avengers Infinity is a fighting game based off of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The game was developed by CN1 Studios in association with Netherrealm Studios. The game was announced July 7, 2017. Here are all Studios that has worked with the development of this game. * CN1 Studios * Netherrealm Studios * Insomniac Studios * Netmarble Gameplay Avengers Infinity allows you to play as iconic characters in the Marvel Universe. Characters's movement and attacks are focused on a two dimensional plane while characters and stages are focuses on a three dimensional plane. Each character has four attacks. Light attack, Medium Attack, Heavy Attack and a Trait. Character Traits are unique abilities designed to showcase each character. For example, Iron Man's character trait is Arc Reactor Overload. Iron Man gains a strength boost but when it runs out, he explodes taken 25% of your health away. Transitions and Interactions There are many stages to choose from like the Avengers Tower, X-Mansion, and Savage Land. Each stage has interactions and transitions. Interactions are objects from the stage that you can use agaianst the opponent. On Savage Land, a Power character can throw a destroyed and old Sentinel head and a gadget character can jump off of it or place a bomb on it. When you're at a particular corner of a stage you can use a particular heavy attack to trigger a transition. Transitions are high damaged attacks that can get a player to the next level of a stage, Some stages have one level, while others have two or three. On the Avengers Tower stage, if you perform a transition on the Rooftop, the opponent will be knocked off the rooftop. While they're falling to the ground, Iron Man's safety bots will fly in. One will punch the opponent, then one will kick him, then one will blast him inside of the Avengers Tower. There are two classes of characters: Gadget characters and Power characters. These are for interactions. Power characters can throw objects while Gadget characters can activate them, jump off of them or blow them up with a bomb. Super Move Each character has a super move. A super can be performed by pressing the right and left trigger at the same time. Supers usually do a lot of damage. For example, Dormammu's super is called "Dark Dimension". Dormammu blasts a short range flame. If he gets the opponent, he kicks the opponent in the portal. The opponent flies through the dark dimension as they were kicked. Meteors crash land on them and they crash to the ground. The opponent gets picked up by Dormammu and gets smashed to the ground left and right. Dormammu finally smashes him on a pair of shrapnel. Then Dormammu finally punches them through the ground making the opponent crash back down onto the stage. Gear System Another mechanic is the Gear System. The Gear System allows players to change the looks of their characte. Gear can also upgrade the strength, ability, health, and defense of the character. Each character has five gear slots, three ability slots and one slot for a Shader. Gear pieces are for the head, body, arms and legs for a character. Characters have a fifth item they can get for gear. For example, Captain America can change his shield and Doctor Strange can change his amulet. Abilities are extra attacks that can be added to your moveset or replace an attack from your moveset. Shaders are color schemes for the character. Some characters shaders won't be random shaders like a blue Black Panther. Shaders also have Premier Skins. Premier skins are different characters that have different voices, and different looks. For example, Amadeus Cho-Hulk and Jane Foster-Thor. Each of these are obtainable in Stark Crates. Gear Accessories: *Captain America - Shield *Iron Man - Core *Hulk - Knuckledusters *Thor - Hammer *Spider-Man - Webshooters *Captain Marvel - Emblem *Ant-Man- Antennas *Wasp - Wings *Black Widow - Line *Hawkeye - Bow *Black Panther - Claws *War Machine - Turret *Gamora - Sword *Rocket/Groot - Cannon *Nova - Star *Doctor Strange - Amulet *Star-Lord - Blasters *Drax - Knives *Iron Fist - Heart *Luke Cage - Belt *Daredevil - Batons *Jessica Jones - Scarf *Vulture - Wings *Hela - Horns *The Leader - Minion *Thanos - Gauntlet *Dormammu - Orb *Taskmaster - Blade *Black Cat - Whip *Shocker - Gauntlets *Venom - Tongue *Punisher - Rifle *Whiplash - Whips *MODOK - Chair *Loki - Staff *Yellowjacket - Stingers *Red Skull - Pistols *The Goblin- Glider In-Game Currency In-game currency in the game are called Battle Chips. You can use them to buy Stark boxes. There are loot boxes that can give you pieces of gear, shaders and abilities. There is a different kind of currency called Iso Crystals. They can be used to buy shaders and premier skins. Controls * ➡️: Walk Forward * ⬅️: Walk Backward * ➡️➡️: Dash Forward * ⬅️⬅️: Dash Backwards * ⬇️: Duck * ⬆️: Jump * ↗️: Jump Forward * ↖️: Jump Backwards * 1: Light Attack * 2: Medium Attack * 3: Heavy Attack * 4: Character Trait * L1: Throw * L2: Flip Stance * R1: Interact * R2: Meter Burn Advanced Controls *1+3: Throw *1+2: Interact *Hold+R2: Clash *⬅️+R2: Block Breaker Alliances Alliances are groups that players can join. They can trade gear and battle each other for practice or other purposes. Alliances can be public and private. They can have up to 10 members. Game Modes There are many unique game modes in Avengers Infinity. Here is a list of them. Single Player Training Training is basically where you can learn and practice combos, specials and supers. You can set special options for your sparring partner, making them jump, attack, run, block, etc. Tutorial A mode that teaches you the basics of Avengers: Infinity. Versus CPU A regular player vs CPU match. Versus Player A regular player be player match. Arcade Ladder A regular player battles nine CPUs, before battling the boss, the Mad Titan himself. Thanos. Dimension Rift Dimension Rift is a game mode which features challenges that the player is able to play through for rewards. Each challenge includes modifiers thta change the gameplay. There are always seven challenges at a time. Most challenges can be hourly, daily, or weekly. Players can earn STARK Crates, Battle Chips, Iso-8, Gear, Abilities and Shaders from SHIELD Advanced. Missions Missions can teach you combos for any character in the game. They can give a list of combos with any attack you want to use in the combo. Most of the time the opponent will block or party, implying you have to use a particular signature move. Battle Simulation This gamemode allows you to customize your AI and watch as they battle other CPU. Villain Siege On this gamemode, you fight a supervillain that is Level 20 and has gear with huge stats. This will also come with modifiers that the villain can use. For example, one modifier can give you a Electro where the ground is being shocked and the player is being shocked, allowing for a free hit or combo. Online Online Training You are able to train with other player's online and voice chat. Elimination Elimination is a Three on Three battle. Two and three of the same characters aren't allowed. Once an opponent is defeated, you will continue to have the same health and meter as you battle your next opponent's chosen fighter. Timeline Battle Just a regular match between you and a random player of Avengers Infinity. Battleworld A match that can raise or lower your rank. Quitting will also lower your rank. King of the Hill A mode where eight people can play. The first two people fight. The winner continues while the loser has to wait for the others to be defeated. You can vote for who you want to win. Allianace Battle Alliance Battles is where you and your group can battle people in other alliances. Alliance Conquest Alliance Conquests is a game mode where you and your alliances can battle to take over territory in Wakanda, Asgard or New York. There can be defense and offense. When you attack a certain spot on the map, a member from one of the three alliances maybe defending that spot so you have to battle them. When you are defending or constantly defeating members, people can randomly attack you. Every week the alliance with the most land taken over will be determined. Every conquest will be determined by your region. Alliance Tournament The Alliance Tournament will determine the best Alliance in the galaxy. The Alliance Battle is a scheduled competition among the Top 16 Alliances. Cheer: Players that are not included in the Tournament will be able to Cheer on an Alliance of their choosing. The Player will get Rewards depending on the final rank of the chosen Alliance. The Alliance will get more rewards if more people cheer them on. Synopsis Thanos has collected all the Infinity Stones to take over Earth. From the help of Dormammu he destroys all of Earth's magic shields. The Avengers are forced to require assistance from criminals. Leading to a massive throw down, at the Vault. After seeing they need more help, the Avengers free Ultron from the Avengers Base to defeat Thanos. Transcript: http://injusticefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Story_Transcript?venotify=created Pre-Order Bonuses Standard Edition: '''The Standard Edition grants you access to play as Stark's Rogue AI himself, Ultron. '''Deluxe Edition: '''The Deluxe Edition can gives you 3 DLC characters, Ultron, an exclusive shader and three premier skins. Jane Foster, Amadeus Cho and Miles Morales. '''Ultimate Edition: '''The Ultimate Edition gives you 9 DLC characters, Ultron, two exclusive shaders and five premier skins. Jane Foster, Amadeus Cho, Miles Morales, Spider-Gwen and Sam Alexander. Stages/ Characters There are thirteen stages each with its own interactions and transitions. '''Stages: * Avengers Tower * Asgard * Savage Land * Wakanda * Oscorp * Hell's Kitchen * New York City * Kamar-Taj * The Vault * HYDRA Base * Helicarrier * Jotunheim * Muspelheim Roster Avengers Infinity's roster includes many iconic heroes and villains of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. There are 42 characters at launch and 20 DLC. Base Roster * Captain America * Iron Man Mark 42 * Hulk * Thor * Spider-Man * Ant-Man * Wasp * Captain Marvel * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Black Panther * Gamora * Rocket/ Groot * Nova * Doctor Strange * Star-Lord * Drax * Iron Fist * Luke Cage * Daredevil * Jessica Jones * Vulture * Hela * The Leader * Thanos * Dormammu * Taskmaster * Black Cat * Shocker * Venom * Punisher * Whiplash * MODOK * Loki * Yellowjacket * Red Skull * The Goblin * Malekith * Winter Soldier * Ego * Aldrich Killian * Kaecilius Premier Skins Disclaimer: Some premier skins will change the names of Combos, Supers, Traits and Specials. Scarlet Witch - Hela Amadeus Cho - Hulk Miles Morales - Spider-Man Jane Foster - Thor Spider-Gwen - Spider-Man Hank Pym - Ant-Man Kate Bishop - Hawkeye Sam Alexander - Nova Nebula - Gamora Falcon - Vulture Nick Fury - Red Skull Mephisto - Dormammu Crossbones - Punisher Carnage - Venom Quake - Shocker Hellcat - Black Cat Kraven the Hunter- Drax Baron Mordo - Mockingbird White Tiger - Black Panther War Machine - Iron Man Deathlok - Red Skull Ancient One - Doctor Strange Ronan - Thor Wiccan - Hela Hulkling - Hulk Misty Knight - Winter Soldier Shang Chi - Iron Fist Robbie Reyes - Ghost Rider War Machine - Iron Man Hulkling - Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Karnak - Hela Maximus - Red Skull She-Hulk - Hulk Shocker - Ebony Maw Pre-Order Bonus * Ultron * Black Bolt Downloadable Content (Most DLC are featured in the Story) Fighter Pack 1 * Yondu * Hyperion * Howard the Duck Fighter Pack 2 * Ghost Rider * Vision * Gwenpool Fighter Pack 3 * Ms. Marvel * Agent Venom * Angela Category:Avengers: Infinity Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Spin-off